Crimson Crest: Get Ready!
by Lirina
Summary: Inazuma Japan has to prepare for the upcoming tournament called "Crimson Crest". However, it's not that easy if the feelings for your friend get in the way. Especially Fubuki has to face this problem, but with Atsuya inside him as a help it shouldn't be that hard, should it? But the one the boy admires it not the one who he gets ... [MY FIRST FIC]
1. Chapter 1: You're my friend

**Please mind: **

- english is not my first language

- it's my first fanfic

- I do not own the characters or anything else besides the plot (at least I have that)

- there will be only one couple, but this might not be the most obivous

- the theme is Shounen Ai, although it won't get serious until the later chapters

The first chapter isn't that good, but you'll be suprised by the next one - I promise ^^

* * *

><p>My story begins shortly after the Football Frontier, somewhere between episode 125 and 126. The players of Inazuma Japan are currently staying at Raimon in order to train for an upcoming tournament called „Crimson Crest".<p>

**Chapter 1: You're my friend  
><strong>

„A nice day, isn't it?" Gouenji asked. He laid himself on the grass and watched the blue, cloudless sky.

„It sure is." Fubuki sounded exhausted when he laid down next to the flame striker.

„Today's training was really hard even for our circumstances", commented Gouenji. After that, both players remained quiet for some time. Their teammates had already returned home or - in Endou's case went to the Steel Tower Plaza, and the school building seemed to be abandoned, because it was already late afternoon. So it really was silent here at the soccer field.

Fubuki looked to the flame striker. „Gouenji-Kun, I'm happy to be friends with you. I just wanted to say this", he added shyly.

„I've told you to call me by my fist name, Shirou. It's really ok." He smiled, but missed to notice the light blushing on Fubuki's face.

After the incident at the riverbank during the time they fought against Aliea, the two had become close friends and they would often stay after training to enjoy the good weather or go to eat something. So until now, this was just a normal day for both of them.

„Shirou, I actually need your help." Gouenji looked away while saying this. „I'm so confused and don't know what to do."

_'That doesn't sound like him. He is always so determined and always know what's the right thing to do. He helped so many of our teammates just through simple actions. Something must really bother him',_ the addressed boy thought. „I would be happy if I could help you", he finally replied smiling.

A cool breeze passed. „I don't know how to tell you, I think that it is weird myself. Please don't laugh at me and don't tell anyone, ok?"

„It must be serious if you speak like that", Fubuki answered. „Of course I'll keep it a secret."

The flame striker sighed. „I'm happy that you're my friend, too. I hope we can stay friends after this. … Shirou, I think I might have fallen in love with another boy … .", he continued suddenly.

„Really? Who is it?" The other boy could barely hide his anxiety. He didn't know why his heart was beating faster, after all, it was Gouenji who was in love not himself.

„Don't you think it's weird?" Gouenji looked confused. „I mean we're both guys … Something is wrong with me, isn't it?"

Fubuki watched a bird flying past. The sun was still shining, but soon it would begin to dawn. „I think it's alright. You're in love with him because he is he and not because he is a guy. When it's that way, it's ok. In fact, I feel happy for you."

His smile wasn't real, but the flame striker didn't notice because he was to deep in thoughts. „I hope you're right … ."

Suddenly the boy from Hokkaido wasn't sure anymore if he want to know who Gouenji's love interest was. But his question wasn't forgotten. „Well", Gouenji blushed. „It's Kazemaru."

It hurt. And Fubuki didn't even know why. _'It was obvious. Kazemaru-Kun is quite handsome with a bit of a girly touch. No wonder that Shuuya is in love with him. I can understand his feelings.'_

The flame striker looked at the other boy. „You don't say anything? I know it was weird … I shouldn't have told you. It's better when I forget about him anyway. But I didn't know what to do … ."

„No, you shouldn't give up that easily." Fubuki had never seen his friend behaving like that, and somehow it was painful for him to witness.

„You really think so?"

„Yeah." Fubuki stood up. „But now I have to go. It is already late." He ran away without giving Gouenji the chance to reply. _'I don't know why, but it hurts so much. I'm the one who doesn't know what to do and I don't have anybody to talk to.'_

It was already dark when he finally stopped running. And the boy felt something he hadn't felt for a long time. Loneliness.

* * *

><p>About the Crimson Crest ... It's just a random name (crimson because of Hiroto's hair).<p>

*****Don't forget to review - I appreciate compliments as well as criticisim.*****


	2. Chapter 2: I'm not pathetic, just lonely

**Chapter 2: I'm not pathetic, just lonely**

Some days later.

„Atsuya? Are you here?" Fubuki stood in front of a mirror in the school bathroom, he had tried to find his brother several times during the last days, but without success. It was dark in there and he could barely see the a thing. „Please be here!", he begged. The Hokkaido boy hadn't heard Atsuya's voice since the last match against Epsilon, which was some time ago. Because Fubuki was always with his friends from the soccer club since then, he didn't miss his brother that much, but now he felt lonely again. „I need you … ."

Of course no one responded. It remained silent in the empty toilet. _'So he really is gone',_ Fubuki thought sadly. _'What should I do? There is no one else who could help me …'_

He could hear the voices of his friends outside. They trained hard for the Crimson Crest, but it sounded as if there were having a lot of fun, too. Although the boy from Hokkaido knew that he should join them, he couldn't bring himself to do so. „I'm pathetic", he whispered, „I can't even solve my own problems alone." Lost in thoughts he touched his scarf - the boy decided to wear it again, because it reminded him of his twin.

„Yeah, you really are pathetic."

Fubuki looked up. Where did this voice came from? „Atsuya ...", he said the name of his brother. „Is it really you?"

„You can't even recognize your own brother. I guess that makes you more than just pathetic, Shirou." The arrogant tone of the voice left no doubt about his identity.

Fubuki felt relieved. „I'm so glad you're here again!" Now he could see Atsuya's image inside the mirror. „You haven't changed at all."

„Baka, I never was away. Well, I wanted to, but my soul is still a part of yours. So I have no choice ..."

„But I couldn't hear your voice anymore", Fubuki wondered. „So I was sure you were gone. Back then it felt as if we merged or something like that."

His brother laughed. „That was your own fault. Because of Endou-baka and the rest of your pathetic team, you got so much self confidence, that there wasn't enough space for the two of us. So you kicked me out of your conscience."

For a moment it was silent. Finally the boy whispered. „I didn't mean to do that. I was cruel, wasn't I? You helped me so much back then ..."

„Yeah, it was really hard for me", Atsuya said with a stern voice. Fubuki seemed to be near tears. He didn't look into Atsuya's face. _'He is always such a crybaby', _the older twin thought. _'I wonder how he managed to live without me.'_

„Don't cry, Shirou", he finally said, „I can't stand to see you like that. It's despicable."

The addressed boy looked up. „I didn't cry."

„Now that I'm here I will show them our strength. I will shoot as many goals as you want and they will have to accept us as their ace-striker. So there is no need for you to worry anymore." Atsuya grinned. „I can't wait to see their faces when I crush them."

„Atsuya, that's not … .", began Fubuki, but his brother laughed. „Haha, just let me do it and we'll win for sure!"

The younger twin began again. „That's not what the problem is, Atsuya. I'm doing fine with soccer. Actually I wanted you to help me with another issue."

Silence. Fubuki could hear the voices outside, the others were still training. For the first time the boy noticed the darkness inside the bathroom, but he didn't mind.

„It's not about soccer?", Atsuya finally asked. „Baka, I was waiting for my chance to play again and now that I'm here I will play! I'll show them!"

This was something Fubuki was afraid of. That his brother didn't want to help him. Then he would be alone with his problem again, regardless of Atsuyas presence. It might become like last time, where he started to get afraid of his brother, fearing to lose his own self. „Please, Atsuya. I need your help. And I can't let you play or at least not often."

„Alright, alright. It's not that I have a choice then, haven't I? So come on and tell me this problem of yours, Shirou." He made a bored face. „But you know, I might die of boredom if I can't play soccer."

„Thanks", Fubuki paused. „You know, I have some weird feelings lately … Sometimes I feel great and sometimes it hurts me really badly. Especially when he is around him … ." The younger twin blushed. Luckily it was dark, so Atsuya couldn't see it. „I don't know how to deal with it … ."

„Your feelings? Don't tell me you called me to talk about your feelings! Who do you think I am? Just go to your lovey-dovey friends outside. I'm an ace-striker, not a girly romanticist."

„There is no one else I could talk to about this … I tried to speak with them, but I couldn't", Fubuki sounded despaired.

„Seriously, read some Shoujo-Manga, if you are that desperate. But don't bother me!" However, when he saw his younger brother near tears, he couldn't help himself, but trying to be softer. Which was kinda difficult, since he didn't have any experience with it. „Come on, don't start crying again. „You are my brother after all, so I'm going to help you."

„You really will?", Fubuki asked hopefully.

„Yeah, yeah, just tell me everything and after that we can make some goals."

* * *

><p><strong>***Don't forget to review - I appreciate compliments as well as criticisim.<strong>***


	3. Chapter 3: If two can't do it three will

I proudly present the next chapter. Yesterday was the pre-exam for my driving license and monday will be the real exam, but I will ignore it and keep writing. ^^ In fact, I have already written seven chapters, so I can update fast. I guess I will need around 12 chapters to finish the story, since the storyline is mosty ready.

Some days ago I watched the Movie of Inazuma Eleven and now I really want to add Ichinose to my story (he hasn't had a big appearance in the movie so I feel sad for him). Unfortunatelly he was stupid and chose to play for America, which will not appear in my story ...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: If two can't do it, three will do<strong>

„Why am I helping you again?", Atsuya asked while Fubuki were looking for the Raimon team. „I can't stand this Gouenji-baka. As a striker he's not half as good as I am. When we played against Aliea in Okinawa he was just lucky because I had already weakened the keeper for him. I still need to get revenge for this."

The younger twin spotted his friends at the side of the soccer field. Gouenji was still training, though. And with him Fubuki recognised Kazemaru. Yeah, the blue haired boy was always around the flame striker lately, Gouenji even was to busy to spend the afternoons with his friend. It was to create a new version of their hissatsu, Flame Weather Vane, they said. Of course Endou was with them standing before the goal and cheering for them – he never could take a break while others were training, but still Fubuki felt uncomfortable. Thereby it was partly his own fault, since he was the one who had encouraged Gouenji in the first place.

„I don't know why it hurts so much to see the two together, Atsuya", Fubuki whispered. „I should be happy that he has his chance for getting close to Kazemaru-Kun."

He heard his brother's voice inside him. _'You really are a fool, Shirou. You are in love with the guy I hate most. Seriously, how could things end up like this?'_

The younger twin was suprised. „I guess that makes sense." He thought about it for a moment. „But what am I supposed to do now? I'm his friend and I can't compete with Kazemaru-Kun … They're always together lately."

„Just let me take over. I'll handle this. Don't forget to watch closely," Atsuya grinned.

„Hey Fubuki, there you are!" Endou waved at him from the other end of the field. „Do you wanna train with us?"

They other players of Inazuma Japan were still sitting at the side of the field, apparently discussing a new strategie recommended by Kidou. When the boy from Hokkaido entered the field, they all looked at him shortly. „Fubuki, I have to speak with you later. It's about the strategie for the Crimson Crest." After saying this, Kidou turned to the other teammates again.

While passing by, Atsuya answered. „Only weaklings use strategies, Kidou-baka. You should just leave it to me, I will make enough points to cover for your mistakes."

Kidou looked back at the other boy who has already passed him and was now near Gouenji and Kazemaru. _'I must have heard it wrong. Now way he would speak like this … It sounded more like … Could it be Atsuya? I have to keep an eye on him.'_

„Don't be so rude, Atsuya", the younger twin whispered. „They must not know about you, otherwise there will be a big commotion. Kidou has a sharp mind, he'll notice if we aren't careful. And there is this other guy, Fudou, make sure you stay away from him as well. And for the tournament, I know you would like to, but it would be dangerous to let you play. Most likely we'll be on defense anyway."

„Yeah, yeah, I'don't care. Just keep quiet and watch now." Then he reached Kazemaru and Gouenji, who looked kinda depressed. „Seems that you're having trouble with the new shoot of yours. Wanna me to lend you a hand?", Atsuya asked.

Both guys looked at him. „Do you have an idea, Shirou?", Gouenji asked.

_'Please don't call him baka!'_, Fubuki thought anxiously._ 'Please behave!'_

Meanwhile the other players had continued to train at the other half of the field, so that the place was filled with their voices and the sound of shooting.

_'You don't have any trust in me, haven't you? Just shut up and watch.'_ Then the older twin answered the flame striker with a arrogant look. „If two can't do it, you have to try it with three."

„Wow, great idea!", Endou shouted enthusiastically. „I wanna participate too!"

„Endou, you are the keeper, try not to forget that. You know what happend last time? When you performed Inazuma Break?", Kazemaru reminded. The blue haired boy looked at his captain. „You're alway so easy to delight."

_'They're quite close, too', _Fubuki noticed. _'I wonder if there is more than that … No, __it's Endou-Kun after all.'_

„Well, let's get started." After saying this, Atsuya turned to his brother. „Now you're involved, Shirou. He can't get close to Kazemaru-baka while you're around and you on the other hand can be with your beloved Gouenji-baka. So try not to mess up. You take over from here on."


	4. Chapter 4: Who's most badass?

**Chapter 4: Who's most badass?**

The next day.

Although they trained hard the new hissatsu wasn't working for some reason. So after sereval attempts the three player decided to take a break.

„Maybe you should try it without me ...", Kazemaru considered. „I guess it's my fault that it doesn't work. My synchro is off and I always tend to shoot too soft … ."

Gouenji sat next to him in the grass. „No, it's ok." The flame striker looked away. „Actually your style is kinda cute", he said silently.

„It is what?" Kazemaru looked at him an blushed.

Obviously Gouenji hadn't meant to say this loud, because his face turned dark red. „Well … I wanted to say … ." He looked helplessly at Fubuki.

'I_ really have naver seen him like that. That's not the Shuuya I know.' … _„What's wrong with you Kazemaru-Kun?", the boy from Hokkaido finally asked. „Shuuya was wondering if it doesn't work because the soccer field is so mute today. Endou-Kun's cheering is really missing."

Kazemaru blushed again. „I guess you have a point there … ." He tried to spot Endou. Apparently he was also working on a new hissatsu at the opposite goal. The others were around him and trying to help him, but the captain's moves still looked a bit clumsy. „He sure has spirit … ."

„Hey you!" The three players turned around to see who had called them.

„Oh it's you, Fudou", Kazemaru said with a hard voice and stood up, „what do you want?"

The adressed boy paused. „I observed you training and I guess I could help you with your shoot. I know were the problem lies, actually it's obvious."

„So tell us", Gouenji demanded and stood up as well. „It's important for the tournament."

Fudou continued. „Well, but today I don't feel like helping others. Unfortunatelly for you ... ." He hiked his shoulders and began to move away. „I wish you good luck, though."

„He's stupid. Let us forget about him continue." Kazemaru and Gouenji didn't bother and went back on the soccer field.

However, Fubuki was still standing at the same place. „Haha, that was a good one!" It was Atsuya, who laughed now. Then his voice was agressive like always. „Interesting, you really think you're better than me?"

_'Please behave!',_ the younger twin thought. _'I don't want him to discover our secret. Oh that's right, he doesn't know Atsuya, because he wasn't a member of the Raimon team back then … But he could have heard about it, so I'm still worried."_

Fudou turned back and raised an eyebrowe. „Oh? I didn't know that one of you losers actually has guts. It really might become interesting here." Without saying anything more he left the soccer field, heading back to the scoccer building, in which the players from outside Raimon lived for the time beeing. It was the same building in which the team had stayed before the match against Australia's Big Waves during the Asian prelimitaries.

The older twin looked after the leaving boy. _'Haha, I know this guy since three minutes and I already like him. Fudou was his name, they said? I have to remember him ... Now go and contiune the training, Shirou. I already made a plan for you and Gouenji-baka tonight.'_ He grinned.

Kidou saw his former foe walking away from the soccer field. _'Honestly, what is this Fudou guy thinking? He shouldn't skip training right before the Crimson Crest starts. He won't be allowed to play if he keeps that behaviour of his.' _Than the strategist noticed Fudous facial expression. _'Why is he grinning like that?'_ In the direction Fudou came from, Kidou spotted Fubuki standing there. _'Something is seriously wrong with him ...'_

Finally it was time to end today's training. The three boys were about to leave the soccer field. „Kazemaru-ba ..., err, I mean Kazemaru-Kun, it looked like Endou-ba … -Kun wanted to tell you something. He is at the clubhouse, you should hurry." It was Atsuya who said this. _'This is all I can do for you, Shirou. Now you'll be alone with Gouenji-baka. Tell him, that you have missed the time with him.'_

When the blue haired boy went to the clubhouse, the flame striker looked after him. Then he looked at the soccer ball in his hands. „Today I wanted to ask him out." Gouenji was obviously disappointed. „Now he will spend the evening with Endou. I will never get close to him … ."

Fubuki laid his hand on his friend's shoulder. He shrugged shortly, because the contact felt warm. „I'm sorry."

_'Thanks, Atsuya … But I can't be happy with this.' _

„I will go and fix this, Shuuya. I will tell him, that you and he have to stay for an extra training. It will be alright then." Fubuki tried to smile. „Just leave it to me."

Gouenji looked to the other boy. „You're a real friend, Shirou."

The way the flame striker looked at him and the words he said, made Fubuki want to cry, he felt like his heart would break. All he could do was running away without replying.

_'Baka, baka, baka!',_ his brother was shouting. _'It was the perfect chance! How could you possibly mess up?'_

After he lost sight with the soccer field, Fubuki stopped running. It had already began to darken and he heard the voices of his teammates not far away as they were leaving.

„I'm sorry, Atsuya. It just didn't felt right. To see Shuuya like this made me want to cry. I didn't know what else I could do …", the younger twin whispered.

_'Well it can't be helped, we'll get another chance soon. You're too soft after all. You should be a little bit more like me.' _Atsuya grinned. _'Life is easier when you are selfish.'_

Fubuki smiled, although it was weakly. „You're selfish enough for both of us ... Now I have to find Kazemaru-Kun." He went towards the school gate, from where he heard Endou's voice.

Atsuya observed his brother. _'And you're soft enough for even more than both of us, Shirou.'_

* * *

><p>If Atsuya would be alive I'm sure he and Fudou would be good friends. Either that or they would hate each other. It's hard to believe that I hate Fudou since writing about him is so much fun.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: 30 degrees and a scarf

Thanks for the reviews! It really encourages me to continue. And if you can think of a better title for the story, let me know. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: 30 degrees and a scarf<strong>

For the next day, the team of Inazuma Japan had decided to rest. They finally had a day to take a break and relax. Since it was nice weather outside, some of the boys had left early to go swimming. So Fubuki was really suprised when he heard a knocking on his door around noon. Normally he wouldn't think about it because all players from outside Raimon had a room here, but his visitor appeared to be Kidou.

„I'm sorry to disturb you." The strategist entered the room after Fubuki opened the door. „You have a nice room here", he noticed while viewing the place. Although it was only small, it contained everything neccessary. A bed, a locker and a small table before the window, on which stood a foto from Inazuma Japan. Because it was close before noon the sun shined on the picture . „Actually I came here to have a talk with you. May I have a seat?"

The adressed boy was a bit perplex. „Of course. Feel yourself at home."

After Kidou made himself comfortable he began speaking. „You've been acting strange lately. Is something wrong?" He looked at the other boy.

Again Fubuki was suprised. „No, not at all", he stumbled silently. Then the boy smiled, although it was faked. „Everything is just fine. It's fun playing soccer with you guys." Was this be enough to deceive Kidou? He was afraid it wouldn't be. „Well … ."

„It's allright then", the stragegist stood up. „It's just that I thought Atsuya would be back. Anyway, don't drive yourself crazy like the last time, we can't afford to let your emotions disturb the team right before the Crimson Crest."

As Fubuki thought, he couldn't fool Kidou. It was obvious. While he was thinking about a good response, the stragegist already left the room. _'What should I do?'_ Lost in thoughts he looked through the window. Despite all his problems, the boy couldn't help but smile when he saw a little squirrel sitting on a branch.

Another knock on his door disturbed him. It was Hiroto, this day seemed to be full of suprises. „I'm sorry, but I overheard your conversation. Well, I really didn't mean to, but the walls aren't very thick and your window was open. So when I went outside to phone Midorikawa, because my handy didn't have any reception inside the building … ."

Fubuki interrupted him. „It's ok. I'm sorry you had to hear all this. Please just forget about it." Since he was still standing at the door, Hiroto couldn't enter the room and remained on the empty floor.

„Why don't we go outside and talk for a bit?", the other boy suggested. „You shouldn't be inside when there is such a nice weather."

Some time later they were standing at the Steel Tower Plaza, a place Endou showed them last time, and looked over the city. The air was clear today so the two had a far sight. However, since it was a hot day and the sun burned on them mercilessly, the two decided to rest on a bench under a tree.

„Wow, I didn't expect it to be this hot today. It sure is the right day to go to the beach", Hiroto said. „Why didn't you join the others?"

Fubuki smiled. „I'm not used to the heat. In Hokkaido it never gets this warm. Besides I don't like to be in the sun so much."

„Yeah, me neither." The other boy nodded. „I easy get a sunburn, so I always avoid going in the sunshine. I guess that's why I'm so pale." He laughed. After that the two remained silent for a while, each of them following his own thoughts.

Suddenly Hiroto broke the silence. „Fubuki, I just want you to know that you can talk to me whenever you want."

The adressed boy looked at his teammate, while Hiroto continued. „I know something is wrong with you, but I understand that you have your reasons for not telling me, however, sometimes talking helps." A smile came over his face. „It's not that we are trying to force you, but even Kidou was worried about you. He just didn't show it."

Fubuki really admired Hiroto. Although they were about the same age, the other boy was much more mature and unexpetable kind considering his past. _'See, you have friends right here, you don't need me.'_ It was Atsuya's voice. _'He might not be a good soccer player like me, but at least he is of some use when it comes to girly talking.'_

„How do you know about it?" Fubuki was suprised. He hadn't talked to Hiroto much lately, because he had been busy with the new hissatsu shoot.

„Well, I might not be as sharp as Kidou, but even I can tell." Hiroto looked at his teammate. „It's 30 degree celsius here – and you are wearing a scarf."

_'Baka, THAT really makes it obivous.'_ Atsuya laughed. _'If anyone hadn't noticed he must be even more stupid than you, which is kinda impossible.'_

The younger twin didn't know what to answer. For neither of them. „Err ... yeah, I guess you're right", he finally managed to reply. _'And Atsuya, I'm not stupid. I just wanted you to be with me. Actually I want to tell Hiroto about everything, but there is the possiblity that he won't understand and end our friendship. So right now you're the only one I can depent on, brother.'_

_'You just can't live without me, Shirou. Well, I guess that's fine with me, as long as I can play soccer that is.'_

Fubuki took a breath. „Don't tell anyone, but Kidou was right, Atsuya is back."

Hiroto wanted to speak, but the other boy continued. „It's allright though. After all he is my brother and as long as I'm not scared of him it won't shock my conscience like last time. In fact Atsuya helped me a lot, even he has a soft side." Fubuki chuckeld.

_'Hey that's like an insult for me! And I know that you know this! Now take it back!'_

„There must be another problem then", Hiroto guessed. „But it's ok if you keep it secret. Now let's enjoy our day off."

* * *

><p>The next chapter was quite difficult to write and I'm still not satisfied with it. So I won't be able to upload it before tomorrow or the day after.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Action!

This chapter wasn't easy to write and I edited it over and over. I'm still not happy with it, so please let me know what you think about it! After the next chapter the focus will be more on romance, I promise. ^^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Action!<br>**

„How was your date with Kazemaru-Kun?", Fubuki asked when he met Gouenji at the next morning. They were both too early so that besides Endou, who was already on the field, the place was abandoned. The flame striker watched his captain. Absorbed in training Endou hadn't noticed the two boys standing not far away from the soccer field.

„We went to the Riverbank and trained, you can't really count that as a date … ." Gouenji's voice sounded a bit disappointed. „Well, but I invited him to go eating ice with me today. „Although I guess he doesn't know that it's a date, he accpeted when I told him to keep it a secret."

„That sure sounds good." Fubuki smiled his faked smile. The boy wished he would be the one meeting the flame striker. But than he shaked his hand. _'I should be happy for him. I have to be as his friend!'_

„I hope nobody will notice. Kazemaru will leave training early today and I will follow him after a short time, but if somebody gets suspicious could you tell them I felt sick or something?"

„Of course. I will say you ate something wrong."

_'Shirou, we'll leave early today, too', _commended Atsuya._ 'Today I'm going to have fun as well!' _The older twin laughed.

„Gouenji, Fubuki!". They heard Endou shouting suddendly. „You couldn't wait to start training today like me, couldn't you? Let's give our best!"

In the early afternoon Fubuki saw Kazemaru leaving as Gouenji had planned. The boy obviously had no idea that he had been invited to a date, then instead of secretly sneaking out, he told the choach, wished his teamates much fun and talked to Endou afterwards. Gouenji however, left the place quietly a short time after the blue haired boy had gone.

_'Now we're leaving as well, Shirou. But don't go changing, head directly to the back entrance and take a scoccer ball with you. Ah, let me take over, that'll make it easier.'_

Fubuki, who had no idea what was going on, followed the instructions. _'What are you planning, Atsuya? If you want to disturb Shuuya and Kazemaru-Kun, I can't let you do this. We have to wish him good luck and wait.'_

_'Don't worry. I wouldn't call it disturbing, it's more like, well you'll see.'_

He went to Kudou-Kantoku, who was standing at the sideline, watching his players. „Sorry, Kantoku, but I have to go." Atsuya passed by without waiting for an answer.

„What's going on today", the coach wondered. „Fudou-Kun has left early, then Kazemaru-Kun left too, Gouenji-Kun sneaked out and now you … I feel like soccer gets more and more unpopular."

„I don't need to train, I'm already stronger then the others", replied Atsuya arrogantly. „See ya, old man."

Kudou-Kantoku was speechless for a moment. „He's behaving strange today. Fudou-Kun said the same thing to me this morning, but such a behaviour was normal for him. But to think that Fubuki-Kun would say something like this ...", he muttered.

While he said this, Atsuya had already reached the back entrance. But instead of leaving the school ground, he hid himself behind one of the gate's pillars. From his place the older twin could easily observe the street outside the school ground. It was a main road, but there wasn't much traffic at this hour.

_'Hiding is something for cowards! To think that I have to sink on this level … Argh, you owe me one for this, Shirou.'_

_'I don't have a good feeling',_ Fubuki answered._ 'I hope it'll be allright.'_

_'Of course it will, after all it's MY plan.'_ Atsuya grinned. _'See, there is Gouenji-baka.'_

The two watched the flame striker passing by. As soon as Gouenji left the school ground, he crossed the street and walked on the pavement in the direction of the Shopping District. Sometimes the flame striker glanced around nervously to make sure nobody had seen him.

_'Now's the time!' _The older twin took the soccer ball. _'I guess Eternal Blizzard won't be enough for him … .'_

Fubuki was shocked. _'Don't tell me you want to shoot him? How will that benefit anyone? Wait, Atsuya, you'll hurt him!'_

However, his brother was already on the move.

_'This is bad, I have to stop him!' _Desperate as he was, the younger twin tried to take over his body forcefully, but it was too late.

„WOLF LEGEND!"

Atsuya shot the ball with all his power and it flew fastly towards the street, aiming for Gouenji's back.

„Watch out, Shuuya!" Fubuki shouted as loud as he could.

But the flame striker wasn't Inazuma Japan's ace for nothing. He instantly turned around, prepared to take the ball on. However, the ball suddenly lost his speed and crashed into a car, that was passing by.

From then on it went really fast. The car spinned out of control and crashed into the pavement. Right were Gouenji was standing. The sound of the collision shocked Fubuki in a matter of seconds. He was unable to move, unable to help his friend, frozen like a statue. _'You killed him! You just killed Shuuya!'_

_'Now that was quite a cool show.'_ Atsuya seemed to be amused. _'However, I didn't plan to be that extreme. If you hadn't interfered while I was shooting, I wouldn't have hit the car. So basically it's your fault for not trusting me and for not believe in Gouenji-baka's strength.'_

He took a breath._ 'Let me explain it for you, baka: I knew that he would be able to take the shoot on, I even figured he would shoot it back. My only goal was to injure his leg slightly so that you could take him home. That's why I shoot with all my power. I waited until he left the school ground, because your stupid teammates would have heard it. Of course the way it ended up was much funnier.' _

_'You're right, then. It's my fault.' _Fubuki was even to shocked to cry._ 'I didn't know that you would plan something like this for me. I should have known that your not so cruel to kill someone, after all you are my brother! If only I were stronger … If I were I could have belived in both of you. And I can't even ask Gouenji to forgive me … . It all because of my weakness.'_

_'And another chance wasted.' _Atsuya sighed. _'You should have given him mouth-to-mouth insufflation.'_ The older twin didn't seem to care much about the accident. _'Now they others are already here.'_

His brother didn't even answer.

While Fubuki did nothing but stare on the place the accident has happend, someone has already called an ambulance, the sirene was nearby. They other players of Inazuma Japan had arrived long ago and stood by the unconscious flame striker.

A small crowd has built around the place, so no one noticed the boy from Hokkaido, who was still standing on the same place. Until suddenly he felt a hand on is shoulder.

It was Fudou. „Congrats, you've won, you're more badass than me. I saw you shooting when I was on my way back to the soccer field", he added. „I never liked Gouenji, too."

Fubuki just stared at him.

„Haha!" Fudou laughed. „Don't worry, I'm sure Gouenji will recover soon. Annoying people like him never die and the accident wasn't that serious." The boy turned and started walking towards the school ground. „And by the way, your shoot wasn't bad. Maybe we should try hissatsu together. Normally I prefer to work alone, but for you I could make an exception."

Without listening what Fudou had said, the other boy started to run. He didn't know where he was running, he just wanted to get away from that place, from the noise, from the people, from his friends.

* * *

><p>By writing the previous chapters I started to notice that Atsuya has much in common with my sister. Although she's two years younger than me, we're close to each other and we work well as a team. She is strong, doesn't fear anything and always does what she wants. When I was younger I looked up to her, because I'm basically the opposite, I'm insecure and always afraid of failing and beeing alone (since I have weak social skills). I always force myself and try to be perfect, like in my school's final exams when I reached a score only 98%, I hated myself for that. Well, maybe I like Shirou so much, because I'm exactly like him. ^^°<p>

But for all who are a bit like me: Time has shown me that the Shirou way of life leads to better results. I have a good school certificate, will be abroad this year and after that study Ecology at a university in Great Britain with a good reputation. And for my sister: She has hardly finished the basic school, didn't get an apprenticeship and is now unemployed since two years. I still think she is happier than me in life, though that only means I have still a way to go. ^^

I hope my she'll never read this!


	7. Chapter 7: Shirou's fatal decision

This chapter might be a bit boring, actually Kidou's appearance wasn't planned, but since I like him, I'm happy the way it is. ^^

And did anybody notice that Kidou hasn't a hissatsu shoot he can do alone? Besides his Emperor Penguin that is, but I thought it would be too weak, so I invented one for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Shirou's fatal decision<strong>

At dawn Fubuki finally stopped exhausted. The boy was at the Steel Tower Plaza, from where he would have a beautiful sight of the sunset. If he would looked at it that is. But although nobody was there, he hid himself behind the bushes and sat down leaned on a tree.

„It's no good", he muttered. „I'll never be able to go back to Raimon, everybody will hate me because Fudou saw me shooting."

_'Baka, Gouenji-baka isn't dead. You've heard what Fudou said and you have seen it yourself. The accident wasn't that hard. I bet he's just unconscious from the shock. That reminds me, I bet stupid Kazemaru-baka is still waiting for him. Haha, what a fool! Let's go and make some fun of him!'_

Fubuki wondered. „Aren't you mad at me, Atsuya? I didn't trust you after all you've done."

_'Don't think I'm on the same level as you. I don't care if anyone trusts me or not. If you want you can hate me, someone as cowardly as you can't touch me anyway. And besides today was the first after a long time I could make a shoot, so I'm quite happy.'_

„You're right. I'm a coward. At that day back then, I wonder why I was the one who survived the averlanche. It should have been you."

_'Don't speak of me as if I were dead. I can still hear you, only my body died.'_

„You're right." The boy stood up and went to the place near Endou's tyre. „I made a decision", he said suddenly.

„When we fought against Aliea and you began to take me over, I tried to resist. I wanted to be me, I wanted to win with my own power. But now I realise, that someone like me hasn't deserved this. So this time, I won't resist, I will vanish into nothingness. That's right, Atsuya, I will give you this pitiful life of mine." Fubuki said this with a determinded, but still shaking voice.

_'Don't be such a drama-queen, Shirou. Nobody can hear you here besides me, and I don't like exaggerated speeches like yours. Just go, right now you're nothing but annoying.'_

Fubuki closed his eyes. „It's goodbye then." He stopped a moment to feel the light breeze on his skin. „I know you'll do better than me."

„Hey, what's going on?" The older twin was suprised. Somehow he felt a warm power coming over him, but a second later this feeling was away. Now it felt different and as if something was missing.

„Shirou?" Startled that he had said that loud, the boy looked as his hands. _'Seems that this really is my body now.'_

Atsuya took off the scarf Fubuki used to switch between their personalities. „I guess there is no more need for it anymore." He grinned. By taking it off he noticed that his hair had also chanced, when though only slighly. Now it had a light pink touch on it, which differed him from his brother.

„Haha, I can't believe it. Now that Shirou is gone, there is no limit for me!"

But suddenly he heard steps from behind. „Fubuki! I looked for you everywhere, this was the last place I expected you to be", he heard Kidou saying. The strategist noticed the other boy's different hair color, but since it was dawn, he thought that it must be the lighting conditions.

He stood next to Atsuya. „I came to ask you something about Gouenji's accident. Considering the circumstances it is likely that this wasn't a mere accident. For me it seems like someone shoot on the car, so it's possible that our opponents from the Crimson Crest took him out. But it bothers me that the soccer ball I found was from our school … . Anyway, I'm still investigating and I saw you running away so I thought you might have seen something."

„Well … ." Atsuya looked at the other boy. _'From what I've seen he is one of the better players of Raimon, one of the few who actually have some skills. Though they are not as good as mine of course, but he might have some use as a warm up.'_

„I might tell you, Kidou-baka", the ice striker grinned. „If you can defeat me."

The stragegist wasn't suprised. „I thought so, Atsuya", was the only thing he said. „Let us go to the Riverbank, then."

Since it was already late, the Riverbank was abandoned. The Kids FC who used to train here had left some time ago. It was an unfamilar sight to see the place like this. Kidou couldn't help but to think about his match with Gouenji before he joined Raimon. Now his friend was in hospital due to unknown circumstances, which the stragegist hoped to solve after beating the ice striker.

„Don't stand there like an idiot!" Atsuya had already entered the soccer field and taken a soccer ball. The ice striker stood close before the halfway line and waited impatiently. „Here, take it. You get the first shot, since I at least want to have some fun before it's over."

„You shouldn't underestimate Teikoku's former captain." Without hestitation Kidou shot the ball back, but he didn't use a hissatsu-shot, because he wanted to see his opponent's abilities first.

Atsuya laughed. „If that's all you've got I overestimated you. Now let me show you what true strengh is … ETERNAL BLIZZARD!"

It was a powerful shoot, but Kidou was already familar with it, since he had seen Atsuya's shoots countless times during the time they fought Aliea. „Well I didn't want to use it, but I guess this leaves me no choice … Time to test my new hissatsu: TRIPLE PENGUIN SHOOT!"

The ball powered up and flew back to Atsuya. „Not bad, but still not good enough!" He grinned. „This time I won't hold back … WOLF LEGEND!"

After the shot the ball was too fast for Kidou even to notice. Because of his good intuition the strategist manged to at least touch the ball, but nothing more. It flew further, finally crashing against the goalpost, which shaked after the contact.

„Today is your lucky day, Kidou", Atsuya commented. „I didn't make a goal. Well, I haven't played for a long time, I guess that's why. But still, a tie is as good as a loss."

Sharp as he was, the adressed boy noticed that Atsuya hadn't added a '-baka' after his name like he usually did with everyone else except for his brother. However, Kidou figuered it wouldn't be a good thing to mention and tried to continue his investigation instead. „Since you have admitted that it's your loss, you will answer my questions now, right?"

„Argh, you're annoying! I don't know anything about the accident and Gouenji-baka desevered it anyway, so do your stupid questionings elsewhere." Atsuya started to walk away, but Kidou followed him. „It's about your brother Shirou, what did you do to him? Where is he? Why are you even here?"

„Shut up! You should be happy about my presence if you want to win the Crimson Crest."

The strategist stopped, while the other boy walked further away. _'It's meaningless to question him. Maybe the others will know what to do.'_

* * *

><p>Don't worry, Shirou will be back soon. He is the main character so I guess you can figure that much.<em><br>_


	8. Chapter 8: A 'normal' day at Raimon

I can't stand Endou.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: A 'normal' day at Raimon<strong>

The next day.

It was as already clouded as the morning practice started and soon after a light rain set in. But since the tournament was coming nearer and nearer every day, no one even thought of stopping.

„One more shoot, Fubuki!" Endou demanded. His body was already full of scratches and everybody could hear the exhaustion in his voice. Atsuya had already scored several times against him, but nevertheless the captain was unwilling to give up. He was so focused that he didn't even noticed that it wasn't Shirou who was shooting. However, the other players did notice the strange atmosphere around the ice striker and watched while Atsuya shot once more.

„There is no doubt about it, it's not Shirou, it's his brother", they were muttering. „Look at this agressive play."

„I guess Fubuki just has a bad day, it sometimes happens to everybody. Right now we should focus on our own training." Hiroto tried to cover for his teammate, but inside him, he was the most worried._ 'You should control Atsuya better, otherwise it will be like last time and you'll suffer … His play sure is agressive today, even for Atsuya. Guess I have to talk to you at the first oppertunity.'_

As Hiroto spoke the players continued their training, but there wasn't anyone among them (except for Fudou of course), who wasn't at least a bit worried and therefore everybody played halfheartly.

_'I wonder why he tried to hide Atsuya's presence.'_ Kidou thought about it. _'It affects the whole team, Hiroto must know this and despite of that … What is he thinking?'_ He looked at him and saw the boy continuesly glancing at the ice striker. _'Seems he did it purposely. Maybe I should entrust this case to him.'_

„One more shoot, Fubuki!" Endou's voice had lost nothing from it's spirit, even after he was beaten twenty times in a row. The captain stood up again, although he was barely able to stand. „I'm all fired up now!"

Atsuya stood in front of the goal. „You know", he began, „in this world there are many people I hate and even more who I despise. But you surpass them all. You are definitly the most annoying one I ever had the mishap to encounter. Seriously, I aimed purposely on your head in order to kill you, because I can't stand to hear your voice for one more second and you still want more. I can't even call you 'baka', because the word isn't nearly enough to describe it."

Endou smiled. „That means you'll give me another shoot, right? This time I will catch it for sure!"

„Have you even listened? You'll never be able to stop my shoots!" Atsuya turned round. _'Oh Shirou, how did you manage live with this people? No wonder you were always so depressed, one day more with this guy would drive me insane.' _He looked back at Endou who was still standing before the goal, waiting for him to shoot. _'I really don't know how to deal with those kind of people … Just looking at him makes me want to kill him.'_

„Time for a short break!", the coach shouted. „After that we'll make a special training with the defense."

The players gathered at the side of the field. Exhausted most of them sat on the grass, which was still wet, although the light rain had stopped earlier.

„Fubuki, after that we'll continue, right?" Endou sounded as happy as always.

The adressed boy tried to ignore the captain and took a sip from his water bottle. Suddenly he spitted it out. „Why the hell does it taste salty?"

„Chihihi." He heard Kogure's giggle nearby.

„You!" Atsuya was angry. „When I'm ready with you, you won't ever be able to do this again!" Without giving the other boy the chance to answer the ace striker stood up and smashed the bottle into Kogure's face. „That's what you get for making fun of me!"

It was a hard collision and the boy felled down unconscious. The players who had seen the incident went to Kogure immediatly and shortly after Kudou-Kantoku noticed as well. „Otonashi, bring him to the restroom, the others go and continue your training. Fubuki-Kun, you'll run 50 laps around the field and after the defense training you'll go and apologize, otherwise you'll be removed from the team."

„Tse, you can't remove me", Atsuya answered with confidence. „Who else can shoot the goals?"

„That is not for you to worry about. And Fudou-Kun will join you, because he skipped morning practice." He glanced at the boy who had just arrived.

Fudou's eyes widened a bit. But „yeah, yeah", was the only thing he answered.

„It's decided: I'll quit the team, just running is no fun", Atsuya said after running about five laps. „Kogure-baka should be the one running for being an annoyance, they should be thankful that someone tought him al lesson."

Fudou laughed. „If that's the case, everybody would have to run. I never played in a team that annoying before." The boy increased his speed so that he was a few steps ahead of the ice striker. „But somehow it's one of their strong points. Before I met them, especially this persitent captain, I really was pitiful, because I couldn't trust anyone and my only thoughts were about power."

„There must be something I can't understand then", Atsuya answered thoughtfully. „Argh I hate to think, anyway let's try some passes while we're running, otherwise I'll die out of boredom … ."

The two picked up a soccer ball and passed to each other, not slowing down their pace. _'Finally there is someone who understands my way of play',_ the ice striker thought, after he had noticed how well their passes were connecting even at this speed.

They soon had finished their laps and Atsuya went to the special defense training, which he hated even before he knew what it was about. In the end it turned out to be a big catastrophe, because the ice striker was unable to play considerately.

_'I never thought beeing a defender would be this tough',_ he thought. To relief some stress he shot on the goal, which was empty now, because todays practise had already ended. The ice striker was irritated because he missed. Even as he tried a second time, he couldn'd make it in. _'It can't be helped.'_

„Eh, Hiroto-baka!" Atsuya shouted over the field. The red haired boy looked at him. He was about to leave the training ground, following his teammates who were already changing. „Come here for a sec!"

Curiously the boy followed the order and went to the ice striker. He was suprised by the words Atsuya said and it was obiously not easy for him to express what he had in mind. „Help me to get Shirou back."

* * *

><p>In Go Kidou should have become a detective and Hiroto would be great as a psychologist.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Twins

**Chapter 9: Twins**

„So he decided to give up his life?" Hiroto thought about it for a moment, after Atsuya had told him everything. The two were sitting on a bench next to the training ground. The other players had already left, so it was silent and no one else was in sight because the sky was dark and it seems like it could start raining again every minute.

„He might have said something like this", Atsuya answered. „I haven't paid attention to his words, though. It was pretty annoying."

„If he's annoying, why do you want him back?"

„I can't deal with Endou-baka and I can't go and apologize to Kogure-baka, these are Shirou's jobs. He always took care of stuff like that. Anyway, your stupid questions are a pain in the neck, just talk to Shirou and bring him back. Unlike me you're good in girly talking and I figure that's what he wants to hear. If anyone can bring him back, then it's you."

Hiroto looked at the ice striker. „I doubt there is anything I can do, but if Shirou were able to hear me as you imply, I would tell him that I really miss him. And I'm not the only one, I'm sure."

Even Atsuya was touched by the kind voice of the red haired boy. „I … well, I might miss him, too", he finally admitted. „I never was without him after all. Even back then when we were young, he was always with me." Atsuya sounded insecure; he wasn't used to speak about feelings. „But today I guess Fudou gave me an idea what friendship is about. Still I lack the ability to understand it … Guess I'm not that perfect, too."

„If you want him back, maybe you should put this on again." Hiroto gave Atsuya his brother's scarf. „Kidou found it at the Steel Tower Plaza, he thought you would need it sometime."

The ice striker looked at the scarf. „He really thinks of everything." Full of expectation he took the white cloth, but nothing happened. „Argh Shirou, don't make such a fuss of it, I already embarrassed myself for you and said these stupid words you like. I won't say that ever again, so if you haven't listened it's your fault."

He waited, but there was no response. „Fine then! Forget it, I don't need you at all!", Atsuya shouted and stood up. „Thanks for nothing, baka. I'll leave Raimon, since I would be removed from the team anyway."

Hiroto went behind him and grasped the ice striker's wrist, while it started to rain. „Now you're acting cowardly, Shirou wouldn't want to see you like this."

Now the other boy got angry. Right as he began to answer a lightning crossed the sky. „How could you possibly know?"

„I just know!" One second later it thundered.

Silence. Suddenly a weak voice muttered. „I'm afraid of this sound. I don't want everybody to die." But Hiroto had already engulfed him in a hug. „No one will die ... Shirou." And before he knew what he did he kissed the confused looking boy.

Neither of them cared for the heavy rain or the thunderbolts anymore.

„Hiroto", Fubuki finally whispered.

After realizing what had happened, Hiroto stepped back. „Sorry Shirou, I know you like Gouenji, but that was the only way I could think of to bring you back. I'm glad that it worked."

„Thanks, Hiroto", the other boy replied. „But can we talk later? … I mean I'm really thankful to you, however, I feel like first I should go and apologize to everbody."

„Sure, you should go to Gouenji, he should be at home." He watched his friend as he went to the building the players lived in.

Fubuki still had his wet clothes on, but he didn't even realize it, before he was on the corridor leading to his room. Even then the boy didn't care; his only intention was to find a quiet place so that he could talk to his brother. Carefully, because he didn't want anybody to notice his presence, Fubuki entered his room.

However when the boy saw his room, he couldn't remain silent. „Waaaaah, Atsuya, what have you done?" It looked like a bomb had exploded right in the middle of his room. „I was only gone for a day and you have already made such a mess? How is this even possible?"

_'Is this the first you wanted to say to me after I went through all the trouble caused by you?'_

„Of course not." Fubuki shook his head. „Sorry for the trouble, Atsuya. Thanks for bringing me back, although this still didn't solve my problems … ."

The older twin answered only reluctantly. _'It was Hiroto, not me. I don't have such strong feelings and plus I'm still thinking of them as crap.'_

„That's not true." Again he shook his head. „You reached me. I heard you saying that you missed me and I could feel it as well. Maybe you were as lonely without me as I was without you. When I decided to vanish, I didn't think about how you would feel … I'm sorry for being selfish, Atsuya."

But the other boy grinned. _'That's an improvement; you've become more like me. Being selfish is all right, after all I'm doing it all the time. It's a pity though, you were finally kissed and now it was the wrong guy. Haha, you don't have any luck ...'_

"Hiroto really was kind to us." He remembered the kiss. _'He's always so warm.'_ …

"Atsuya, before I go to Gouenji, I want you to know something." The younger twin began. He stood before a mirror, which was over the wash-basin in a corner of his room, so that Fubuki could face his brother. "It doesn't matter with whom I fall in love with; you will always be the person most precious to me."

His brother's answer was cold. _'Don't give me that crap, just go and hurry to Gouenji-baka.'_

Fubuki smiled. "I'm on my way."

'_But don't forget: Whenever you are in trouble, you can call me again. I'm always with you or something like this, whatever … yeah, you know.'_

"Hm?", the younger twin wondered. "Are you going to leave me? I haven't even confessed yet."

'_You could do this without me, I'm sure. After all you're good with girly talking.'_ Atsuya thought about it for a moment. _'But I guess I'll stay … But only if you let me take over sometimes, it was so much fun today. Being alive feels great.'_

"Sure. " He left the room smiling.


	10. Chapter 10: It can't be that easy

The next chapter is finally ready! ^^ Oh yeah, I think it's a great idea to bring Atsuya back to life; actually I might write a sequel with him - I have tons of ideas for that. I'm wondering why I never thought about it myself ...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: It can't be that easy<strong>

The storm had stopped, but the sky was still cloudy as the sun set. Fubuki was running to Gouenji's place, but suddenly he stopped. "I haven't even thought about what I should say to him … ." Now he slowed down and walked through the alleys.

'_You'll find the right words when you're there',_ encouraged Atsuya, but somehow his voice wasn't as loud and clear in his head as always. _'It's too late to turn back anyway; his place should be behind the corner.'_

They heard some voices chattering from the place the older twin had mentioned just now. It was obviously Kazemaru talking to someone. Maybe the other players had visited Gouenji and were now on their way back.

The younger twin panicked. "I can't face them right now, what should I do, Atsuya? They will see us in some seconds."

'_You can do it, you're stronger than you think ... However, that's a good opportunity for me to have a bit fun, so let me handle this. I know you don't see a rival for love in Kazemaru-baka anymore, but that doesn't mean I have to be nice to him.'_ Atsuya grinned.

"Fubuki, there you are!", shouted Endou. It were indeed some of the other players of Inazuma Japan.

"We just visited Gouenji", Kazemaru explained as he saw the boy from Hokkaido. "He must be exhausted now so it would be good if your visit could wait till tomorrow. We should give him some rest."

Suddenly the blue haired boy felt something hitting his head. As he took a closer look, Kazemaru saw that it was nothing but a paper ball, which left him confused.

"Sorry, I mistook you for the garbage can", Atsuya replied chilled. Obviously he was the one who had thrown the trash at him.

Kazemaru turned dark red, but he didn't know what to answer; the other players were speechless too. Only Kogure giggled.

Then Fudou broke the silence. "Oh yeah, I can see certain similarities." The boy laughed. "I thought the day was as good as over when the guys dragged me to visit the idiot, but this moment was definitely worth it."

Without paying attention to the others anymore, Atsuya passed by and reached Gouenji's home. Some of the players were looking back at him, but no one said a word.

'_That was mean, Atsuya. Now I have to apologize to Kazemaru-Kun, too. I guess I have to visit him after I have apologized to Hiroto and Kogure. The list becomes longer and longer … I better should have done it myself.'_

"Don't mind it, Kazemaru", Kidou said to the embarrassed boy after Fubuki was gone. "He went through a lot the last days and I'm sure he has something important to say to Gouenji, that's why he isn't himself today."

"That might explain his actions", answered Kazemaru annoyed. "But what's wrong with you, Fudou? Why did laugh at me like this? And Kogure, you too!"

Fudou looked at him as if he were startled why the blue haired boy had to ask such a clear question. "Obviously because it was fun."

"Now that I think of it, it was indeed a bit funny", reflected Tsunami the situation. It was hard for him to surpass a laughter.

Meanwhile Fubuki found Gouenji sitting in his bed reading a magazine about soccer. The flame striker glanced at him as the other boy entered the room.

"I'm sorry I came so sudden", Fubuki began. "And I'm late, too. I didn't even manage to visit you in hospital. And ah yeah, you must be exhausted now, if I'm disturbing you … ."

"Stop it", the flame striker interrupted friendly. "It's all right; Hiroto told me that you would come tonight, so I was waiting for you."

The other boy came closer, until he stood next to his friend's bed. "No, it's not ok! I need to tell you something."

"That you caused the accident?"

Fubuki was surprised. "How did you know?"

"I just had a feeling first, that you had something to do with it", the flame striker answered. "Then Kidou came and asked some questions and finally Hiroto told me that you were too sick to visit me before today, so it was easy to figure out."

"Aren't you mad at me?", asked Fubuki cautiously. "I mean it's my fault that you won't be able play at the Crimson Crest. We might lose because of my selfishness."

Gouenji hesitated. "It's partly my own fault. I was so obsessed with Kazemaru-Kun that I must have been pretty annoying. Yesterday I got dumped by him and after that I came to realize how foolish I was."

The flame striker took a break. "You wanted to tell me this with your shoot, didn't you? Just as I always shoot at my friends when they have trouble, right? It's easier to tell through soccer than with words after all." He smiled. "You see, I'm actually thankful."

The other boy didn't know what he should answer. "Um, no problem", he muttered eventually, unable to look at his friends face.

"What's wrong?", Gouenji asked. "You still don't look happy."

Still looking down Fubuki replied timidly. "Being dumped is hard, isn't it?"

"It sure was an awkward moment … However, thanks to this I came to understand something more important, so look at me, Shirou." Suddenly he took his friends hands.

The addressed boy felt the warm contact as he raised his head until he met the flame striker's eyes. Confused as Fubuki was by Gouenji holding his hands tightly the boy was unable to say anything again.

"I'm sorry I made you suffer", Gouenji whispered and after that he gently kissed the other boy, who was as frozen as a statue.

'_There is someone who had suffered a lot more than me',_ Fubuki realized the moment their lips met. "I'm sorry, Shuuya!" He suddenly slipped away from his friend and broke the kiss. "I have to go now!"

"Wait a moment!" The flame striker tried to went after the other boy, but he was unable to leave the bed. "I just want you to know something."

Fubuki stopped. "I'm sorry for this, Shuuya."

"You said that you might not be able to win the Crimson Crest without me. However, if you take my place as striker, there is no way we could lose, Shirou. I believe in you." After saying this the flame striker relaxed. "Now go and do what you have to."

"Thanks." The other boy left his friend's place quickly. _'I'm sorry, Atsuya, don't be mad at me.'_

No reply.

"Atsuya? Don't scare me like this!" Fubuki panicked. "You can't leave me! You said you wanted to stay, don't you remember?"

Suddenly he remembered his brother's words. _'Don't forget: Whenever you are in trouble, you can call me again. I'm always with you or something like this, whatever … yeah, you know.' … 'You can do it, you're stronger than you think.'_

_'He planned to leave me', _Fubuki realized. _'Of course he said nothing about it, since he hates emotional moments.'_

With knowing that he felt relieved. _'Atsuya is always by my side, and he said I can call him again. I can still feel my brother's presence in my heart. Now he wants me to handle things myself.'_

After that he went to the Raimon school in order to talk to his friend.

_'Hiroto.' _

* * *

><p>The first part of this chapter came in my mind when I was learning japanese. The vocabularies were written in this order: kaze (cold), gomi bago (garbage can), atsui (hot). I had to make a story of it, it was just too obvious.<p>

__And don't worry, Atsuya will be back soon._  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11: Starting Point

I just love this **^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Starting point<strong>

Fubuki looked at the abandoned training ground. Of course, Hiroto wasn't there anymore.

"Hey, Fubuki!" He heard a voice from nearby. "Let's practice shoots tomorrow, ok?" It was Endou, who just returned from his extra practice at the Steel Tower Plaza. His voice sounded exhausted, but full of spirit like always.

Fubuki smiled. "Sure, Captain."

"That's the spirit!" Endou put his hand on the other boys shoulder. "I can't wait!"

"Yeah. But right now I'm looking for Hiroto, have you seen him since practice?"

Endou nodded. "I was with him at the Steel Tower Plaza; he helped me with my training."

Without replying Fubuki ran to the mentioned place, where he found the red haired boy looking into the dark sky.

However, Hiroto spotted him before the boy from Hokkaido arrived. "Ah Fubuki, the stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they? I love to watch them from here." But then he noticed his teammates facial expression. "I forgot, did you manage to resolve things with Gouenji?"

"Hiroto!" Fubuki couldn't help but go towards him. "I'm so sorry!" After that he kissed his friend, suddenly and insecurely.

Hiroto was noticeably confused. "If this is because you suddenly left earlier; it's ok. You didn't need to apologize like that."

Now it was the other boy who was surprised. He hadn't thought about his actions before. "No - I mean I feel sorry for that too - but this is because … because I didn't know … ." Fubuki stepped back and looked away.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" Hiroto repeated what he had said some minutes ago. Patiently he waited for the other boy to calm down, his view was focused on the sky again.

It took an eternity until Fubuki was ready to anwer. "I … I was selfish again. All I ever did was talking about Gouenji without even thinking about your feelings. But when you kissed me earlier I could feel it. You really care for me … I mean more than friends do." His voice broke, the boy was too insecure to speak further.

But Hiroto was there to help him out. The red haired boy came closer and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "As long as you are happy, everything is fine. I knew about your crush with Gouenji and I'll always support you. You don't have to force yourself to kiss- ."

"That's wrong!" Fubuki said these words louder than he wanted and shrugged. "I mean ... I came here to tell you … That I care for you, too! And I mean more than friends do", he added shyly.

Hiroto hadn't excpected such words and it took a while for him to fully understand the meaning. Then, Instead of answering he just kissed the other boy gently.

While the were standing closely at the dark Steel Tower Plaza, only lighted by the stars Fubuki thought about his brother. Suddenly some of Atsuya's last words came into his mind. _'I know you don't see a rival for love in Kazemaru-baka anymore, but that doesn't mean I have to be nice to him.'_

_'I wonder if this was his way to tell me that he knew about the change of my feelings.' _The boy smiled innerly. _'Atsuya realized it before me; he is much better with feelings than he thinks.' _

But soon after her realized that his brother's presence was completely gone now. He suddenly felt something he know just too well: loneliness.

The red haired boy noticed his friend's sudden unease. "Is there something I should know?", he asked friendly.

"Hiroto, do you think I will be able to talk to Atsuya again someday?"

After thinking about it for a moment the adressed boy answered. "I'm sure. But until then I'll be there for you."

…

At the next day Fubuki arrived early at the training ground, however everybody else was already there, listing to the coach's speech. "... so don't forget to be here in time. The departure is tomorrow at 08:00 am, we won't wait for anybody who is late. Today will be no practice so you can rest a bit."

"It's tomorrow already?", Fubuki asked surprised. _'I haven't even started to train. __Not to mention our new hissatsu-shot Flame Weather Cane 2 isn't nearly ready. In fact we haven't tried it again since the accident … .'_

Kudou-kantoku didn't hear the question. "And as you know Gouenji-Kun won't be able to play at the tournament. I tried to call Someoka-kun as replacement, but I couldn't reach him. Now Midorikawa-kun will come instead."

Kudou-Kantoku glanced at the boy who had just arrived and was now standing a little bit offsidely. "Ah, good that you're here, Fubuki-Kun. Since our offense is weakend, I want you to replace Gouenji-kun as ace-striker. It will be a lot of pressure, but you can handle it, can't you?"

Suddenly Fubuki felt uneasy again._ 'Will I really be able to do this without Atsuya?'_

Again his brother's words came in his minds. _'You can do it, you're stronger than you think.'_

And then he saw his teammates smiling at him and felt the encouraging warmth of Hiroto's hand resting on his behind their backs. "I will do it." He answered without any doubt in his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not over yet, there will be one more chapter!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

Actually it's the prologue for the sequel. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: epilogue<strong>

The next morning all players of Inazuma Japan gathered at the Inazuma Caravan, ready to face their opponents at the Crimson Crest.

"Hey, we might meet Ichinose, Fidio and all of our other friends", Endou noted. "I'm sure they are even stronger now! I can't wait to play with them again."

"I bet there will be a bunch of new opponents too", Kidou added. "We have to make sure to represent Japan well."

"Ah regarding this … ." Kudou-Kantoku came around the bus. "Listen everybody, I have to inform you about something. It was just announced that there is a second team representing our country. Well, I couldn't find any information about them besides that they call themselves 'Dark Icicle'."

"He?" Endou wondered and he wasn't the only one.

"Kudou-Kantoku, is that even permitted?" Kidou asked.

"Let me explain", the coach answered. "The tournament is splitted into four blocks. We're in B and they will be in C, so we won't face them before the final. In fact, the rules would allow us to play with up to four teams. The teams play together to elimate strong opponents."

"That sounds complicated!" Endou sounded confused. "I just understand something about strong opponents and I can't wait to play with them!"

Kidou helped him. "For example, we as Inazuma Japan would be the first team, and the so called 'Dark Icicle' would be the second team. That means we can focuse on the opponents of block B, while Dark Icicle will take care of the teams in block C. They will try to eliminate the stronger teams so that we have an easy opponent in the finals."

"Ah, I get it!" Endou sounded excited. "It means we'll have lots of fun playing all kinds of players!"

"I never said this, but it's basically right."

"At least it should be like you explained, Kidou-kun", the coach added. "But it seems like Dark Icicle wants to defeat us. They say that they want to revolutionize soccer after they win the tournament. Their methods are simple, but effective, Dark Icicle crushes every opponent through brute force. And apparently they have a player called 'the perfect striker', who isn't just an outstanding striker, but also a good defender."

"A striker and defender?" The others wondered. "So he is like Fubuki?"

Suddenly Fudou broke in, before they others could say any more. "But officially we're still like one team, right?"

Kudou-Kantoku was slightly surprised. "Yeah, you could say it like this."

"Can I transfer teams then?" The boy asked. "I have a feeling there will be less idiots than here."

"Hm, there is indeed no rule against it. Dark Icicle was just founded, so they might be short on players … ." The coach thought about it.

"Then let me go too!" It was Sakuma butting into the conversation, which drew everybodys attention.

Kidou who stood next to the one-eyed player wondered. "Sakuma?"

"We have to keep an eye on Fudou, Kidou. You can't go, because the team needs you, so please let me do it. Maybe I can figure out Dark Icicles true intentions, too."

The strategist nodded. "Ok, I will leave this to you. But don't do anything reckless, we have to be very cautious."

"Ehm … may I go too, Kantoku?" The players were surprised as Fubuki began to speak. "I think I have to meet this perfect striker."

"Do you think it could be your brother?" Kidou asked. "That can't be, your brother is dead, he has only part of his soul. Besides the perfect striker is also a defender unlike Atsuya."

Fubuki noticed again how sharp the other boy was; to figure out his intention without much information. "I just have a feeling, but I have to make sure that it isn't him. And I promise I'll come back soon!"

It was a lie. In fact, he knew that it was Atsuya, but there was no meaning in telling the others, since they won't possibly be able to understand.

"I'm sorry, but I can not allow this", the coach decided harshly. "We're short on strikers and we need you right now. I'm not happy with Fudou and Sakuma leaving, but unlike you they have a point. It's neccessary to figure out more about our opponent."

It was Hiroto who spoke for his friend. "Please let him go, Kantoku. I'll cover for him until he comes back. I know Ryusei-blade won't be enough, but I'm positve that I can do a shoot together with Midorikawa."

"I don't think I fully understand what's going on, but if it really gets that bad, I can help out the offense as well." Kazemaru smiled at Fubuki, who had never excpected to get support from the boy Atsuya treated rather badly.

"Allright then, Fubuki-kun. But don't stay there too long. Well, seems like Inazuma Japan has become quite unpopular … ."

Although Fubuki had a weird feeling when he thought of Hiroto being together with Midorikawa, the boy knew that his friend's only intention was to help him. "Thanks Hiroto. And thank you too, Kazemaru-kun."

_And so our hero (Shirou of course) has to cut his new made bonds and chase _

_after his brother in order to prevent him from falling into darkness. Alone again _

_he must overcome hurdles like facing his doubts and learning the true meaning of _

_jealousy, fear and despair. Is love really strong enough for that? _

_And what if Fubuki has to choose between this brother and the one he loves? _

_It is even possible to make a decision?_

_**If you want an answer, read the sequel 'Crimson Crest: Started!'**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Check out my profile for my other fics! And don't forget to leave a review as well ^^<em><br>_


End file.
